


The Minstrel

by Eugeal



Series: All the Time in the World [5]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-26 11:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal
Summary: Allan A Dale è arrivato miracolosamente nel ventunesimo secolo. Riuscirà a ritrovare Guy e a rifarsi una vita nel presente?





	1. Talent Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gisborne_sGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gisborne_sGirl/gifts), [Lady_Angel_Fanwriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Angel_Fanwriter/gifts).



Allan si guardò intorno, cercando di mantenere la calma. Aveva già fermato parecchi passanti, chiedendo loro informazioni su Guy di Gisborne, ma la maggior parte di quelle persone non si era nemmeno fermata ad ascoltarlo e gli altri lo avevano liquidato con poche, sbrigative parole. Un uomo gli aveva messo in mano una moneta e aveva proseguito il cammino, senza nemmeno guardarlo in faccia.  
Allan aveva guardato quella moneta sconosciuta e si era chiesto quanto valesse, se sarebbe stata sufficiente a pagare almeno un pasto. Cominciava a sentirsi stanco, affamato e spaventato, ma se era abituato ai primi due disagi, non si era mai sentito tanto solo e sperduto, nemmeno quando lui e Tom si erano trovati a doverserla cavare da soli, due ragazzini in un mondo spietato.  
Almeno quello era un mondo che conosceva, non un luogo in cui non conosceva la maggior parte delle regole e di cui non comprendeva molto di quello che vedeva.  
_Avrei dovuto chiedere più dettagli a Giz. Magari sulle cose pratiche di tutti i giorni invece che sugli apparecchi volanti. Ma chi poteva immaginarlo?_  
Cercò qualcosa di familiare con lo sguardo e in fondo alla strada scorse un po’ di verde, un piccolo giardino pubblico con qualche albero e alcune panchine. In quel mondo moderno e incomprensibile, quell’angolo sembrava rassicurante e Allan vi si diresse, facendo attenzione ad attraversare la strada solo quando non si scorgeva traccia dei velocissimi veicoli senza cavalli.  
Trovò una panchina libera all’ombra di un albero e sedette con un sospiro. Forse contattare Guy non sarebbe stato semplice come aveva sperato in un primo momento, ma fino ad allora doveva trovare un modo per cavarsela.  
Seduto sulla panchina esaminò tutto ciò che possedeva, cioè non molto: gli abiti che indossava, non adatti a quel tempo, un coltello legato alla cintura e la moneta che gli era stata data da un passante.  
Prese in mano il coltello e lo esaminò: non era molto grande e nemmeno tanto affilato, ma Guy gli aveva detto che nel futuro quasi nessuno girava armato, infatti anche la spada che portava quando faceva il suo lavoro era finta, non affilata. Allan aveva il sospetto che quel coltello avrebbe potuto metterlo nei guai, ma era comunque riluttante a separarsene.  
Alla fine notò una cavità nel tronco di uno degli alberi, in un punto parzialmente nascosto dalle fronde e, dopo essersi assicurato di essere solo, si decise a infilarvi il pugnale, nascondendolo alla vista.  
Un problema era risolto, pensò, tornando a sedere sulla panchina, ma ora gli restava solo una moneta. Pensò che non sarebbe stato difficile procurarsene altre rubandole dalle tasche dei passanti distratti, ma era riluttante a ricorrere al furto.  
Aveva giurato a Guy che avrebbe cambiato vita, che non avrebbe più rubato o truffato la gente.  
Certo, le circostanze erano cambiate e ora probabilmente non era più una questione di vita o di morte, ma il giuramento restava e Allan, l’uomo che in tutta la sua vita era stato un ladro, un imbroglione e un traditore, era riluttante a infrangerlo.  
_Per Giz arrivare qui è stato un miracolo, una benedizione. Se è vero, se fosse così anche per me, devo fare qualcosa per meritarlo._  
Si stava ancora chiedendo cosa fare, quando notò un gruppo di giovani che si stava dirigendo verso di lui. Si chiese cosa volessero, preoccupato, e fu tentato di fuggire quando si rese conto che quei quattro ragazzi avevano lo sguardo fisso su di lui. A trattenerlo fu l’espressione dei loro visi, sorridente e amichevole, che gli ricordò un po’ quella di Robin.  
\- Ciao! - Disse uno di quei giovani, rivolgendosi a lui. - Sei anche tu in città per le selezioni del talent show?  
\- Che domanda sciocca, Mark! - Lo interruppe uno degli altri, ridendo. - Non vedi come è vestito? Ovvio che sta andando lì.  
Allan si chiese di cosa stessero parlando, ma si limitò a scuotere la testa.  
\- Veramente sono appena arrivato da queste parti… Sto cercando un mio amico, ma non so come trovarlo.  
\- Non puoi telefonargli? Altrimenti se conosci il suo indirizzo possiamo indicarti la strada.  
Allan li osservò: erano tutti e quattro più giovani di lui, ma sembravano sicuri di loro stessi, perfettamente a loro agio e non si facevano problemi a parlare con lui, non lo evitavano come invece avevano fatto gli altri passanti.  
\- Non so dove abita.  
\- Almeno sai come si chiama il tuo amico?  
\- Guy di Gisborne.  
Il ragazzo lo fissò, un po’ perplesso, poi scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Come quello delle storie di Robin Hood? Poveretto, non deve aver avuto un’infanzia divertente, chissà come lo prendevano in giro a scuola con un nome del genere! A proposito di nomi, io sono Mark, lui è Robert, Rob per gli amici, mentre i due gemelli sono Alec e John. Non chiedermi chi è Alec e chi è John perché a volte ho il sospetto che non lo sappiano nemmeno loro. Tu come ti chiami, invece?  
\- Allan.  
\- Allan A Dale, per caso? Con un amico che si chiama Guy di Gisborne sarebbe il minimo!  
Allan lo fissò a bocca aperta per un attimo prima di ricordarsi che Guy gli aveva detto che nel suo tempo le avventure della banda di Robin Hood erano ancora ricordate, anche se spesso distorte in modo fin troppo fantasioso.  
Sogghignò, divertito.  
\- Ovvio, come altro potrei chiamarmi?  
Mark sorrise.  
\- E allora, vedi? Se sei Allan A Dale devi proprio venire con noi al talent show, è destino.  
\- Cosa intendi?  
\- Allan A Dale era il menestrello della banda di Robin Hood e a noi manca proprio un cantante. Il nostro ci ha piantato in asso solo perché Rob è andato a letto con sua sorella. E questo è anche il motivo per cui Rob ha un occhio nero… Certo, potrei cantare io, ma me la cavo meglio a suonare la chitarra, Rob non farebbe una bella impressione così pieno di lividi, mentre i gemelli sono bravissimi a suonare piano e batteria, ma se provano a cantare sembrano corvi gracchianti.  
Allan li fissò, stupito.  
\- Non sono sicuro di aver capito bene… Voi fate musica e vorreste che io cantassi per voi?  
\- Sì, per partecipare a una gara.  
\- Ma io non so cantare…  
Mark alzò le spalle.  
\- Nemmeno noi. Provaci almeno. Cosa abbiamo da perdere, in fondo? Senza un cantante possiamo anche fare a meno di partecipare, non vinceremmo mai.  
\- Ma perché io? Non mi conoscete nemmeno.  
\- Guardati: hai un costume perfetto e una faccia simpatica. Anche se a cantare fai schifo farai di sicuro colpo sui giudici. Ma forse volevi partecipare per conto tuo? Hai già un tuo numero?  
Allan scosse la testa.  
\- Voglio solo trovare il mio amico e non so come fare.  
\- Beh, se passiamo le selezioni del talent show, sarà lui a trovare te: migliaia e migliaia di persone guardano la trasmissione, basterà dire che lo stai cercando e di sicuro riuscirete a mettervi in contatto.  
Allan rifletté per un attimo.  
\- Ma se Giz non venisse a vedere questa gara?  
\- Oh, la vedrà sicuramente in televisione. Oppure la vedrà qualcuno che lo conosce e lo avviserà.  
\- In... _televisione_? Oh. L’apparecchio che mostra le immagini?  
I quattro ragazzi lo guardarono, perplessi, poi Mark scoppiò di nuovo a ridere.  
\- Sei perfetto! Sembra quasi che tu sia uscito davvero dal medioevo! È un’idea geniale, potremmo usarla per la gara: diremo che tu sei il vero Allan A Dale arrivato direttamente dal passato per cantare per il pubblico. Credi di poter restare nel personaggio? Fare finta di non sapere cosa siano microfoni o telecamere?  
\- Micro… cosa?  
Il ragazzo rise di nuovo, battendogli una mano sulla spalla.  
\- Fantastico! Sarà un successo! Forse come musicisti non saremo un granché, ma questo è quello che ci serviva per passare le selezioni. Cosa pensi di cantare?  
Allan lo guardò, incerto se essere preoccupato per la piega che stavano prendendo le cose o divertito dall’entusiasmo di quei ragazzi. Alla fine decise di assecondarli: del resto, come aveva detto Mark, cosa aveva da perdere?  
\- Conosco solo qualche canzone da taverna. - Disse con un sogghigno.  
\- Meglio ancora! Facci sentire, da qui all’audizione improvviseremo un accompagnamento.  
Allan li guardò, un po’ preoccupato.  
\- Quando sarà questa gara?  
\- Domani ci saranno le audizioni, poi se le passeremo tra qualche giorno ci sarà la trasmissione televisiva. Perché lo chiedi? Hai qualche impegno?  
\- No, è che non ho soldi né un posto dove stare. Contavo di trovare subito Guy.  
\- Unisciti al nostro gruppo e a questo penseremo noi. Del resto il nostro cantante ci ha lasciati, ma aveva già pagato la sua quota per l’appartamento che abbiamo affittato. Prenderai semplicemente il suo posto e nessuno ci farà caso.  
Allan annuì.  
\- Ma se non funzionasse? Se questa gara andasse male? Io non sono un menestrello, e nemmeno particolarmente interessante.  
Mark sorrise.  
\- Beh, almeno ci saremo divertiti, no? E in ogni caso ti aiuteremo a cercare il tuo amico, è una promessa. Allora, ci stai?  
Allan annuì.  
\- Se va bene a voi, perché no?  



	2. He's Here

Miriam prese un pezzo di torta con la forchetta e lo mise in bocca, assaporando il sapore della cioccolata. Sorrise tra sé lanciando uno sguardo a Guy e pensando che il marito avrebbe sicuramente apprezzato quel dolce.  
Ma Guy non aveva ancora toccato la sua porzione e sembrava di nuovo perso in qualche pensiero malinconico. Miriam sospirò tra sé e allungò una mano a sfiorare quella del marito.  
Guy sussultò, rivolgendole uno sguardo colpevole.  
\- Scusa. Hai detto qualcosa?  
\- Eri di nuovo nel tuo mondo. A otto secoli di distanza.  
\- Mi dispiace…  
Miriam gli tenne stretta la mano.  
\- Non devi scusarti. So quanto sei preoccupato per lui. Lo capisco.  
Guy lasciò vagare lo sguardo sugli altri tavoli del ristorante per poi fissarlo sulla moglie.  
\- Invece devo. Hai organizzato questa cena per tirarmi su di morale, per passare una bella serata insieme, e io sto rovinando tutto.  
Miriam accostò la mano di Guy alla propria guancia e vi si appoggiò, sorridendogli.  
\- Non stai rovinando niente. Ma sbagli a pensare che sia colpa tua se Allan ha lasciato Nottingham. Se non fosse per te sarebbe morto, non dimenticarlo.  
Gisborne mosse le dita per accarezzarle la pelle soffice del viso e sollevò un angolo della bocca in un mezzo sorriso.  
\- Forse hai ragione. Il fatto è che mi riesce fin troppo facile sentirmi in colpa. Ho passato la maggior parte della mia vita a farlo per un motivo o per l’altro.  
\- Beh, ora ci sono sono io a impedirtelo. Su, ora assaggia quella torta, la cioccolata è un grande rimedio per la tristezza.  
Guy le sorrise, grato.  
\- Questo è vero. - Disse, poi fu lui a portarsi al viso la mano della moglie e le mordicchiò un dito, giocosamente.  
Miriam scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Che fai?!  
\- Controllavo che non fossi fatta di cioccolato. _Tu_ sei un ottimo rimedio contro la tristezza.  
  
Fatma distolse lo sguardo dalla tv nel sentire la porta che si apriva. La ragazzina sorrise a Guy e Miriam.  
\- Andata bene la cena? - Alzò la ciotola di pop corn che teneva in grembo verso di loro. - Ne volete un po’?  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- Non potrei mangiare altro, grazie lo stesso. I bambini dormono?  
\- Come angioletti. Robin ha fatto un po’ di capricci per andare a letto, come al solito, ma poi quando gli ho letto una storia si è addormentato quasi subito. Ho cambiato il pannolino di Meg pochi minuti fa, ora anche lei dorme tranquilla.  
Miriam socchiuse la porta della camera dei bambini e li guardò dormire per un attimo, poi tornò ad accostarla, sorridendo.  
\- Grazie per averli tenuti d’occhio, Fatma. Di certo ti saresti divertita di più a uscire con gli amici stasera.  
\- E perdermi la finale del talent show? Anzi, vi dispiace se resto a guardare la fine? A quest’ora la nonna sarà già andata a letto, non vorrei svegliarla accendendo la tv. Non dovrebbe mancare molto ormai.  
\- Certo che puoi restare. - Miriam si tolse le scarpe, abbandonandole in un angolo e prese posto sul divano accanto alla ragazzina. - I tacchi saranno belli ed eleganti, ma senza si sta molto più comode. Allora, c’è qualcuno di interessante in gara quest’anno?  
Fatma ridacchiò.  
\- Oh, sì! Un cantante che si chiama Julien ed è troppo carino, poi c’è una ragazza dai capelli rosa che canta una canzone molto bella, ma non mi ricordo né il nome né il titolo, e poi c’è un gruppo, The Minstrels. Non sono molto bravi a suonare, a dire il vero, ma hanno fatto ridere tutti e il pubblico li ha votati.  
Guy aprì il frigorifero per prendere tre bibite in lattina e ne porse due a Fatma e Miriam prima di sedere anche lui accanto alla moglie. Bevve un sorso dalla lattina e come sempre trovò divertente la sensazione delle bollicine sulla lingua. Anche dopo tanti anni che viveva nel presente, la frizzantezza delle bibite, così come il sapore della cioccolata, continuava a stupirlo piacevolmente.  
Miriam si appoggiò leggermente a lui e Guy la attirò un po’ più vicina, assaporando quel momento di serenità. Quelli forse erano gli attimi di cui aveva sempre sentito la mancanza nella sua vita passata, quei piccoli frammenti di serena normalità.  
Se qualcuno gli avesse chiesto di descrivere la felicità, Guy avrebbe potuto descrivere quei minuti tranquilli davanti alla televisione con Fatma che rideva o che tifava per i cantanti in gara, i bambini addormentati nella loro cameretta e Miriam stretta a lui, amorevole e sempre pronta a rasserenarlo nei momenti di malinconia.  
Guy sorrise tra sé, osservando il profilo della moglie, intenta a commentare la trasmissione televisiva con quasi lo stesso entusiasmo di Fatma. Il talent show non lo interessava particolarmente, ma guardare Miriam che si appassionava alla competizione per lui era molto più affascinante.  
Lanciò uno sguardo allo schermo: a quanto pareva era il turno della ragazza con i capelli rosa tanto apprezzata dalla ragazzina, ma a lui quella canzone romantica sembrava abbastanza noiosa e banale.  
Lo disse per stuzzicare un po’ la ragazzina e, come previsto, Fatma si lanciò in una diffesa appassionata della concorrente. Dopo un po’ Guy si arrese, ridacchiando.  
\- Va bene, mi hai convinto. Anzi no, ma rispetto i tuoi gusti.  
Fatma alzò gli occhi al cielo, con un mezzo sospiro.  
\- Non capisci niente di musica, Guy.  
\- Forse sono troppo vecchio, ai miei tempi ascoltavo un altro tipo di musica. - Disse Guy, con un leggero sogghigno, e Miriam gli lanciò uno sguardo divertito: di certo Fatma non avrebbe mai potuto immaginare che si stava riferendo alla musica di otto secoli prima.  
\- Quella degli antichi egizi, giusto? - Commentò la ragazzina, scherzando.  
\- Non sono _così_ vecchio, ragazzina! Pensavo più al medioevo.  
\- Allora dovrebbero piacerti i Minstrels.  
Guy le lanciò uno sguardo incuriosito.  
\- Perchè?  
\- Tra poco lo vedrai. Il numero inizia con quattro dei membri del gruppo che iniziano a suonare una canzone rock in modo abbastanza penoso, poi arriva il quinto membro all’improvviso, uscendo da una specie di portale fantasy, e lì inizia il divertimento: il nuovo arrivato fa finta di provenire direttamente dal passato e di non capire cosa ci faccia sul palcoscenico, dice di essere Allan A Dale, il menestrello della banda di Robin Hood, e allora gli altri gli chiedono di cantare per loro, e lui inizia a cantare una canzone da taverna piena di doppi sensi.  
Nel sentire il nome di Allan, Miriam lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato al marito e sospirò mentalmente nel vedere che le parole della ragazzina lo avevano rattristato, anche se Guy cercava di non dimostrarlo. Lei aveva fatto di tutto per distrarlo dalla sua angoscia per il destino di Allan e almeno per quella sera pensava di esserci riuscita, ma quel numero del talent show aveva rovinato ogni suo sforzo.  
Fu tentata di trovare un pretesto per spegnere la televisione ed evitare un altro dolore a Guy, ma Fatma non avrebbe capito e le dispiaceva rovinare il divertimento alla ragazzina.  
Un attimo dopo fu Guy a risolvere quel momento di tensione: si alzò dal divano e si rivolse a Miriam e Fatma in tono allegro.  
\- Volete un po’ di gelato, ragazze?  
Fatma accettò con entusiasmo e Guy si diresse al frigorifero, voltando le spalle al televisore.  
  
Quando Fatma aveva nominato Allan, Guy era stato colto di sorpresa e aveva faticato a nascondere la propria emozione.  
_Non è colpa di Fatma, è solo che non me lo aspettavo._  
_Ma dovrò abituarmici. Viviamo a Nottingham e Allan fa parte della leggenda di Robin Hood, è normale che la gente lo nomini._  
Al lavoro era più facile perché l’attore che interpretava Allan non assomigliava affatto a quello vero e anche la caratterizzazione che avevano dato al personaggio era molto diversa dall’originale.  
Riempì lentamente la ciotola di gelato, prendendosi il tempo per nascondere il proprio turbamento, e quando tornò a sedersi sul divano era di nuovo tranquillo.  
Il numero dei Minstrels era già iniziato e i quattro musicisti stavano massacrando una canzone rock, suonandola talmente male da renderla irriconoscibile, poi un riflettore illuminò un portale di cartapesta ricoperto di vernice dorata e brillantini colorati e Guy si ritrovò a sorridere per l’aspetto approssimativo di quel presunto varco attraverso il tempo.  
\- Davvero sono arrivati in finale? I giudici erano ubriachi? Sono terribili!  
\- Aspetta, la parte migliore inizia adesso. - Rispose Fatma, ridacchiando, divertita in egual modo dalla trasmissione e dai commenti di Guy.  
La musica si interruppe di colpo quando il quinto membro del gruppo attraversò il portale, guardandosi intorno con aria sorpresa.  
\- Non per fare lo spiritoso, ma questa non è la foresta di Sherwood!  
Sia Guy che Miriam si alzarono in piedi con un’esclamazione e Fatma li fissò, sorpresa.  
\- Cosa succede? - Chiese, un po’ preoccupata, senza capire perché Guy fosse così sconvolto.  
Miriam fu la prima a riprendersi e sorrise alla ragazzina.  
\- Quello è un vecchio amico di Guy. Si erano persi di vista qualche tempo fa e non riuscivamo a contattarlo. È una sorpresa vederlo in tv. Nessuno di noi se lo aspettava.  
Guy annuì.  
\- Già. - Disse, commosso, poi scoppiò a ridere. - Sta bene! Noi ci preoccupavamo per lui e guardalo, è qui e sta partecipando a un talent show come se niente fosse!  
\- Oh, allora può essere che fossi tu l’amico che stava cercando? - Chiese Fatma, sorpresa. - Prima, quando hanno fatto il numero per la prima volta, uno degli altri ragazzi ha detto che Allan stava tentando di contattare una persona, ma non ho capito il nome perché proprio in quel momento Meg si è messa a piangere e sono dovuta andare a calmarla.  
\- Sì, credo proprio di sì. - Disse Guy, ancora troppo sorpreso per riuscire a pensare coerentemente.  
\- Guy, la trasmissione è in diretta e il teatro da cui la trasmettono non è molto lontano, - disse Miriam, - dovresti andare lì. La trasmissione durerà ancora per un po’, probabilmente farai in tempo ad arrivare prima che sia tutto finito.  
Guy annuì, prendendo le chiavi della macchina.  
\- Hai ragione.  
\- Vuoi che venga con te?  
Miriam gli sfiorò la guancia con la mano, un po’ preoccupata, ma Guy scosse la testa.  
\- No, resta coi bambini. Non so quanto ci vorrà e non possiamo chiedere a Fatma di fare così tardi. Ma telefona ad Alicia, dille di raggiungermi lì.  
Fatma era rimasta a guardare, entusiasta per quella coincidenza sorprendente.  
\- Guy, aspetta! - Lo chiamò, mentre era già sulla soglia. - Se al teatro dovessi vedere Julien, il cantante carino, potresti chiedergli un autografo? E anche ai conduttori dello show se ci riesci.  
\- Farò del mio meglio. - Promise, sorridendole.  
Se ne avesse avuto l’occasione, decise, avrebbe procurato alla ragazzina tutti gli autografi che voleva. Del resto, se non fosse stato per lei forse non avrebbe mai guardato quella trasmissione televisiva e avrebbe rischiato di non ritrovare Allan.  
Corse fuori e sedette al volante dell’automobile, ma non partì subito. Si appoggiò con la schiena al sedile e chiuse gli occhi per un momento, ancora incredulo. Il peso che aveva gravato sul suo cuore da quando era tornato dal suo ultimo viaggio nel passato era svanito.  
_Sta bene. Allan sta bene. Ed è qui._  



End file.
